


Mayor, pobre, peligroso

by auryl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auryl/pseuds/auryl
Summary: -Y yo te lo he dicho a ti un montón de veces - replicó Lupin con la vista clavada en el suelo para no mirarla -. Que soy demasiado mayor para ti, demasiado pobre, demasiado peligroso...Excusas, piensas.No siempre te han importado esas cosas.





	Mayor, pobre, peligroso

**Author's Note:**

> Hace diez años escribí una historia sobre estos dos en Fanfiction.net (estos dos incorregibles, apasionantes y pasionales personajes, tan maltratados por el canon). Simplemente parece apropiado que esté también aquí, con alguna edición (ortográfica y de estilo, nada drástico) dadas las circunstancias. Diez años son un suspiro, en realidad.

-Y yo te lo he dicho a ti un montón de veces -replicó Lupin con la vista clavada en el suelo para no mirarla -, que soy demasiado mayor para ti, demasiado pobre, demasiado peligroso.

 _Excusas_ , piensas. _No siempre te han importado esas cosas_.

-

**Remus Lupin es demasiado _mayor_.**

Sucede un día de junio.

Billie Holiday canta desde el gramófono cuando llaman a la puerta. Primero un golpe, luego dos, una larga pausa y de nuevo uno. Tú contienes el aliento, el alma y la vida, todo en la boca, hasta que abres. Entonces suspiras y dejas escapar trece años por la puerta.

Sirius no parece Sirius, de pie contra el amanecer ceniciento. Te cuesta trabajo encontrarle en los ojos apagados y las costillas tan bien visibles que duelen, pero _está aquí_ y parece _casi_ vivo.

-Eh, Lunático, qué viejo te has vuelto.

De pronto no sabes si reír, llorar o lanzarle un maleficio.

Habláis de Harry, del Torneo, de Voldemort y de Dumbledore mientras Billie sigue a lo suyo, cantando. _¿Te apetecería regresar a la pandilla, Lunático?_ Tú te cortarías la lengua antes de admitir que llevas anhelándolo trece años; al fin y al cabo, un llamamiento a la guerro no es algo que una persona en sus cabales esté deseando.

-Como en los viejos tiempos -dice Sirius con una sonrisa torcida.

Claro, como en los viejos tiempos. Solo que ahora no está James. Ni Lily. Y Peter es un mortífago que les ha jodido la vida. Y Sirius ha pasado doce años en Azkaban mientras tú sobrevivías en una cabaña perdida en el culo del mundo y que ahora, tras doce años esperando el _¡Eh, Lunático, sólo era una broma!_ que nunca llegó, se ha convertido en tu hogar.

-Joder, Lunático, en serio, tienes más canas que Ojoloco -comenta Sirius dando un sorbo a su taza de té.

 _Y tú, ¿te has visto tú?_ , quieres contestarle. _¿Has visto tus cicatrices, has oído como suena tu voz, te has mirado en algún puto espejo, Sirius?_ No, claro que no. Y que Merlín te libre de ser tú quien le recuerde que, fuera de Azkaban, el tiempo sí avanza.

(Más tarde te despiertas en tu cama, desnudo y solo, y cuando oyes a Sirius llorar en el cuarto de baño piensas que a lo mejor _sí lo sabe_ ).

-

Un mes después, eres tú quien llama a su puerta, y traes un viejo baúl lleno de vinilos de jazz.

Y esta vez Sirius tampoco parece Sirius, porque Sirius - _tu_ Sirius- habría preferido pasearse desnudo y desarmado frente a Voldemort antes que aceptar un arresto en la casa de la que escapó con dieciséis años. Y, sin embargo, parece que sus ojos se iluminan un poco cuando te lleva a la habitación y te ayuda a instalarte.

-Eh, Lunático... - empieza con una sonrisa aviesa -no has cambiado nada desde la última vez que te vi.

Y ahora sí, ahora que se parece un poquito más al Sirius fiero y valiente, leal hasta la muerte, que se comía el mundo entero y la vida en un solo bocado, sonríes.

-Tú, sin embargo, estás hecho una mierda, Canuto.

Sirius echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe a carcajadas con la boca abierta, y todo su cuerpo tiembla. Te instala en su habitación sin preguntarte y no niega tu afirmación.

Remus Lupin es demasiado _mayor_ , pero esa noche rejuvenece en las sábanas de Grimmauld Place, mientras Sirius le borra las arrugas con la lengua y le devuelve años con las manos.

-

 **Remus Lupin es demasiado _pobre_** _._

Séptimo se acaba, y todos tienen sueños.

James sueña con entregar un anillo, guardado en el baúl como su más precioso secreto. Peter sueña con el "mundo real", con la fama y la popularidad que no ha conseguido en Hogwarts. Y Sirius, Sirius no sueña, Sirius _anuncia_ , y anuncia con boca abierta la libertad, la fascinación del Londres Muggle y la adrenalina de la batalla. Todos tienen expectativas, perspectivas, un futuro.

Séptimo se acaba, se escapa como una tarde de verano en el lago, y a veces (cada vez más a menudo), tú sientes la urgencia de escapar también.

Todos están hoy en Hosmeadge, aprovechando la última salida escolar de su vida. Tú te has quedado en la habitación, y observas el atardecer mientras fumas.

Tú no fumas. _¿Cáncer de pulmón? No, gracias, ya tengo bastantes manchas en mi cuerpo_ , y claro, los otros alzan las cejas porque no tienen ni puñetera idea de qué les estás hablando. _Pero fumar es algo más que inspirar y expirar un filtro, Lunático_ , casi te parece oír, voz sesgada por una sonrisa que no anuncia nada bueno. _Es aspirar la vida de una vez, y dejarla ir poco a poco, saboreándola._ Así que aquí estás, aspirando la vida.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí, Lunático?

Te giras lentamente, sin sorpresa.

-Aspirando la vida, Canuto.

Él no dice nada, claro. ¿Qué podría decir? Vuelves a llevar tu mirada al cielo teñido de dorado y rojo. Sirius se sienta a tu lado y te retira el cigarrillo de los dedos con suavidad.

-Tú no necesitas esto para aspirar la vida.

No contestas, porque de pronto el cielo se estremece como las olas del mar y tus manos tiemblas. Tu voz tiembla también.

-Este era mi sueño.

Te detienes un momento, dándote tiempo para respirar, dándole tiempo a Sirius para soltar el humo, que te seca los ojos y te permite pensar mejor.

-Este era mi sueño -continúas-. Todos habláis de lo que vais a hacer, de quiénes vais a ser. Yo nunca tuve más expectativas que esta. Estaba dispuesto a todo, resignado a todo, hubiera aceptado cualquier cosa que el destino tuviera preparado para mí - _para un monstruo_ -. Pero llegó esto. Hogwarts. Vosotros -suspiras largamente-. Yo ya he vivido mi sueño durante siete años -miras fugazmente a Sirius. Él no ha apartado los ojos de ti -. He vivido más de lo que me hubiera atrevido a soñar, en realidad.

Sirius no contesta. Fuma largo y profundo, y tú piensas que no es la suya, sino tu vida la que aspira entre sus labios y te devuelve muy, muy lentamente.

-

-¡Eh, Remus, mira qué pa-sa-da! - grita Sirius, remarcando las palabras y separando cada sílaba.

Te lanza el vinilo a través de la tienda y lo recoges al vuelo. Es un viejo, viejísimo LP descolorido por el tiempo y que huele a trompeta, a noches en blanco y negro, a _un Martini seco, por favor_ , como en las películas muggles. Te quedas prendado de él al instante. Flechazo. Amor a primera vista.

-Es el primer single de Billie Holiday, Sirius -balbuceas-. Es de 1933. Es un original. Es...

-Lo sé -dice Sirius con una gran sonrisa, todo dientes y lengua. _Pornográfica_. -. Así cambias el hilo musical del apartamento, Lunático, que el pobre Benny necesita un descanso.

Quieres protestar.

-Benny Goodman está bien, Sirius. De verdad, esto no hace falta.

-Pero, ¿qué dices? ¡Si Lady Day es tu _puta diosa_ , Lupin!

 _Cállate, chucho_ , piensas. _Ya sé que es Billie, ya sé que es su primera canción y ya sé que es el octavo gasto innecesario que me quieres pagar este mes_.

-You don't have to sing like Jesseeel, you can tell the world I saiiid sooo! -berrea Sirius acercándose a ti, moviendo las caderas al ritmo desafinado de su propia versión, y en ese preciso momento sabes que has perdido.

Más tarde tú ruges como si el lobo fuera a atacar, cuando Sirius se sube prácticamente encima de ti y te besa, claro, como besa Sirius. Devorándote el alma, la vida y la conciencia. Os estrelláis contra la pared del apartamento y se frota contra ti - _perro obsceno_ \- mientras gime _Remus, Remus, Remus_ , y Billie Holiday resuena por toda la calle.

Remus Lupin es demasiado _pobre_ , pero Sirius, que ha crecido en y aborreciendo el oro, el único pago que valora es el de en especies.

-

 **Remus Lupin es demasiado _peligroso_**.

Eventualmente ocurre, lógicamente.

Ocurre, como estaba claro que iba a pasar, como llevas temiendo, aterrorizado ante la simple idea, cada día desde esa noche maldita.

Este amanecer despiertas entre tanta agonía que crees que no serás capaz de levantarte nunca más. Te duele de una forma que te asusta, por _tiene_ que doler pero no _tanto_. _Algo va mal_ , piensas, como ningún niño de seis años debería pensar jamás. _Algo ha salido terriblemente mal_. No reparas en las heridas que abren tu espalda, ni en la sangre que se pega en tu barriga y en el suelo, sino que el lobo que hay en ti (y que es completamente adulto aunque tú apenas cuentes seis años y que se mantiene vivo, aunque la luna se haya ido) alza el hocico y olfatea el aire.

Y huele algo distinto y familiar al mismo tiempo. _Algo animal_. El lobo se regocija y tú piensas que eso no puede ser bueno.

-Mggm.

SI no puedes hablar, no pienses siquiera en levantarte. Pero, sin embargo, alguien ha respondido a tu llamada. Agudizas el oído y, entonces, ahí está. Un sollozo. Y luego otro. Pequeños, como contenidos. Desgarrados. Terribles y temibles.

_Dulce Merlín. ¿Qué ha pasado?_

Consigues ponerte a cuatro patas por pura desesperación. Te arrastras como puedes por el cuarto destrozado y cruzas la puerta sin reparar en el candado roto que debería contenerla. Una mujer llora quedamente, inclinada sobre algo que tú no alcanzas a ver.

-¿Ma...mamá?

Ella se gira y te mira. Los dos compartís exactamente el mismo color de ojos. Café claro, casi miel (aunque ahora tu madre los tenga rojos e hinchados por el llanto), y pegas un respingo cuando te ves en ellos.

_Monstruo. ¡Aléjate!_

-¿Remus?

-Mamá, ¿qué ha pasado?

Intentas acercarte, pero el instinto te dice que no es seguro ir hacia ella. Sujeta la varita en la mano, y parece desgarrarse al intentar decidir si acudir a tu lado o retroceder. El rechazo te hace detener. Duele.

-Mamá, ¿qué ha pasado? -repites, confundido, desesperado-. Ha dolido, ha dolido más que la primera vez. Mamá, ¿dónde está pap...?

Te interrumpes, porque de pronto, lo ves a sus pies. Algo espeso y oscuro, que se expande por la madera del suelo, y el olor te llena la nariz. El lobo lanza un aullido de satisfacción. El aire parece condensarse sobre tu cabeza mientras te acercas, despacio. De repente, tu madre reacciona, y abre los brazos para intentar ocultarte lo que esconde a su espalda.

-¿Papá?

Y entonces gritas. Gritas tanto y tan fuerte como puedes, gritas de horror y de terror, y no dejas de gritar hasta que dejas de oír tu propia voz.

-

Eventualmente ocurre, como te había prometido.

Ocurre, como tenía que pasar, como llevas anhelándolo tanto tiempo que desearías olvidarlo.

Estáis solos la primera vez que ocurre.

Estáis solos, bajo el sol lánguido y perezoso de la habitación casi a oscuras. Los ojos grises de Sirius te desnudan, te roban la oscuridad y te la devuelven convertida en luz.

-¿Preparado? -te pregunta, y su voz es muy suave.

Tú tiemblas y quieres llorar. Has estado preparando toda tu vida, pero crees que el alma se te escapará si abres la boca, y ahora que la sientas tan grande, tan brillante en esa habitación envuelta en sombras, te gustaría conservarla.

Estáis solos, solos la primera vez que ocurre. Sirius te sonríe, y cuando se transforma lentamente en un gran perro negro, te parece que es lo más hermoso que hayas visto nunca.

El perro ladra, saludándote, y tú caes de rodillas junto a él. Hundes la mano en su pelaje denso y suave y te aferras a él como aferrándote a la vida. A la sonrisa se le unen las lágrimas, y entierras la cara en su lomo.

-Canuto, Canuto, Canuto...-susurras fascinado.

-Canuto, Canuto, Canuto...-aúlla satisfecho el lobo.

Remus Lupin es demasiado _peligroso_ , pero a Canuto no le importa, y si a Canuto no le importa, a Lunático tampoco.

**FIN**


End file.
